Bane Triumphant
by onewritereightnames
Summary: The Secret Six have been defeated, Bane, Scandal Savage, and the others are on their way to Arkham Asylum. But Bane has different plans. A trail of broken bodies and gored guards follow in the trail of Bane and Scandal as they hide in Gotham, planning the road to their revenge. Will Bane's mad desire to break the Bat lead him to sacrifice the two girls closest to him?T for violence


A/N: This is a new Fanfic I'm starting that takes place in the Batman universe. It's a continuation of the completed series "Secret Six". At the beginning of this Fanfic Bane and the Secret Six where defeated by an army of heroes in Gotham. Bane is currently being transported to Arkham Asylum; the fate of the others is unknown. For information on the two main characters you can read up on Scandal Savage and Bane by looking up their Wikipedia pages. I won't be putting off writing my Korra/Naruto Fanfic and chapter 3 will soon be up. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Child of My Heart

"Yes this is Sergeant Franklin of the Gotham City Police Department. We have Bane and the other members of the Secret Six. We are currently transporting them to Arkham Asylum; I am with the transport bringing Bane to Arkham. He is heavily sedated, all medical personal indicate he won't be waking up for a long time. Yes Lieutenant, vitals stable, fully unconscious. No, NO, MY GOD NO!"

"ITS BANE! HE'S LOOSE HE'S GAAAAAAH!"

"FIRE FIRE FIRE! EXPLOSIVES, REINFORCEMENTS, ANYTH-AHHHHHH!"

"THIS IS PRIVATE CONNER MAKLEY AT THE SOUTH OF 12TH STREET WE NEED TO CONTAIN BANE! WAIT NO, NO PLEASE!"

"I AM BANE! I BROKE THE BAT AND I WILL BREAK HIM AGAIN!"

"RUN, RUN, NOTHING CAN BREAK THAT MONSTER!"

This all came through on the police radio that was on the hip of the officer who stood next to Scandal Savage in the armored police transport. They hadn't bothered to drug her, her Lamentation Blades were locked away in a different truck and she was already locked down by the metal strips. Despite her own obvious entrapment she found an odd sense of hope in the crazed panic that those voices. Bane was still a threat, he would escape, he would never surrender.

"Looks like your having a bit of trouble aren't you?" said Scandal with a grin.

"Shut up bitch! You'll get yours in Arkham, yes you will. You'll be begging for mercy after just a week in Arkham. You think you've seen Hell? Hell hath no fury like Arkham Asylum. Plus soon your friend Bane will be there too," said the guard.

"I've been to Hell and back already, fought demons, met the dead, and rescued my girlfriend from beyond the brink," and with that little energy she had left Scandal spit into the face of the angry officer.

As the officer reached down to hit her there came a sudden jerk in the movements of the armored personnel carrier they were riding in, first to the right and then to the left. Soon a giant explosion roared in the night and the truck slammed to a stop with a horrible wailing of breaks. Gunfire and explosions began in a symphony of chaotic violence. The officer who had been in the back of the truck kicked open the door and grabbed his rifle. The thud of his boots on the ground wasn't heard but Scandal clearly heard the wet smack as a bullet entered his brain.

"Fuck, I wanted to do that myself." Scandal said to no one in particular.

"Hehehe someone said a dirty word," said an unfamiliar girl's voice.

Then from around the corner of the truck doors came a girl dressed in a skimpy red and black Jester's outfit, silly hat included.

"Hehehe why if it isn't the little lady kisser herself. I'm sure Joker will quite happy to use you as a bargaining chip with Batman," said Harley Quinn.

"You, your Joker's crazy girlfriend aren't you? Well it can't be any worse than Arkham I guess," replied Scandal.

"Oh sweetie, that's where you're wrong. Now how about you get a nice little nap hehe," and with that she pressed a mask of laughing gas to Scandal's face.

"Wakey, wakey cutey," the voice came to Scandal's ears like a flashlight coming through a thick fog. Soon however it grew clearer as she awakened from the effects of the gas. She opened her eyes and began to look around at her surroundings, a huge dark… sewer?

"Oh Joker's still in Arkham for at least a little while, so we've decided to move here. Like what I've done with the place?"

All around the walls of the sewer were brightly colored paintings of the Joker, Harley, and what seemed to be caricatures of a dead Batman, complete with Xs for eyes. Scandal noticed that she was strapped into a chair and another thing, her Lamentation Blades. They were sitting on the wrists of Harley, who seemed to be the only other one in this room.

"You bitch, you stole my blades! I'll gut you!" screamed Scandal.

"Oooh what a dirty mouth you have, I wonder how it tastes, I bet you wouldn't mind a quick kiss would you dear?"

"You step away from that woman right now. Adultery is a sin and Scandal is married to two women so you will double sin. Also you are holding her favorite weapon, I think that falls under theft doesn't it Harley Quinn?" This was followed by a splash as Bane dropped the limp body of the guard into one of the sewer outlets.

"Bane? Bane! Oh fuck am I glad to see you!" said Scandal.

"Your language is quite inappropriate and vulgar Ms. Savage. Harley please unstrap her from that chair or I'm afraid I'm going to have to give your neck a little bend," said Bane calmly but forcefully.

"I, I.. Bane well this was uh expected, yeah! Joker and I were planning to help you take out the Bat. See it was all a nice pl—"

"Shut your mouth Harley before I strangle you. Now take your harlot self out of my sight and go exercise one of your sick fetishes somewhere I can't kill you," with this Bane threw Harley onto the ground.

Harley quickly ran away, the echoes of her footsteps quickly faded away into the darkness of the tunnel. Bane took the straps in his hands and snapped the straps of all the bands that kept her to the chair.

"Its all right I can walks by myself Bane, it's fine," and it was a second later that she collapsed and Bane had to hold her up.

"It's okay, rest now, recover, you've been tortured for the last couple days, rest now child of my heart. Now we wait, we hide, we train, and soon. Soon we break the Bat."


End file.
